Mírame solo a mí
by Sther-asr
Summary: Harry siempre le ha tenido manía a Draco, especialmente siendo algo mutuo. Pero cuando Draco rompe la lucha silenciosa y comienza a ignorarlo, y alguien más toma su atención (y no de la mala forma), Harry desespera. "¡¿Cuantas veces tenía que repetir que el rubio ya no lo notaba, a él, a Harry Potter, su némesis!".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y asociados.

* * *

 **Mírame solo a mí**

 **Parte I**

Ardía de rabia. Llevaba semanas viendo cómo Malfoy la seguía con la mirada todo el tiempo. _Justo como ahora_ , al otro lado de la biblioteca.

Estaba frente a un librero, fingiendo (o él piensa que finge) buscar un libro ansiosamente. Después de todo llevaba ahí más que unos pocos minutos y él podía notar cómo su mirada se desviaba cada poco tiempo, mirándola. Y eso lo estaba enfureciendo.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, tornando sus nudillos blancos.

— ¿Harry?—escuchó que lo llamaba Hermione, ignorante de lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Flexionó el cuello y volteó a mirarla, con la rabia bullendo detrás de sus ojos esmeraldas. Hermione lo miró sorprendida— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó repentinamente temerosa, llamando la atención de Ron. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de ella, furiosos.

No se explicaba (o no quería entenderlo) cómo es que el rubio había pasado de mirarlo con odio a _no mirarlo_. Peor aún, más insólito era que en cambio sí lo hacía con una chica. _Aunque no eran específicamente miradas de rabia las que le dirigía a la dichosa._ Pero tampoco se explicaba porque estaba tan furioso.

Volteó a otro lado cuando vio a Ron abriendo la boca para decir algo. —No, no pasa nada—dijo con los dientes apretados.

¿Esto era porque esa chica era Hermione? ¿Acaso estaba furioso de la preocupación? Porque sentía como si fuera todo lo contrario. Y no quería darle explicaciones a su extraño humor, se frustraba de solo intentarlo aunque sea un poco. Y tampoco quería darle explicaciones a nadie, _menos a Hermione_.

Aunque estaba seguro de que eso ya no importaba ya que en cualquier momento ella le abordaría para preguntarle qué había pasado, porque era evidente que ella ya se había dado cuenta de su mal humor, especialmente porque era _solo con ella._

Toda la estúpida situación lo estaba haciendo rabiar. Se supone que ese estúpido rubio odia su sangre, que sea una comelibros, la _sabelotodo_. Pero ha preferido prestarle más atención a ella en lugar de, no sé, ¿qué tal a nadie?

 _¿Qué tal a él?_

Harry apretó su mandíbula para después suspirar. No, reconocía que esto era de mucho antes que Hermione.

Desde que empezó el año, Harry se había estado aprovechando de la situación del rubio. Todo el mundo sabía que Malfoy no podía alzar su varita contra nadie porque sería mandado a Azkabán sin ninguna réplica o juicio. Y Harry no había desaprovechado ninguna oportunidad de devolverle todas las jugarretas de esos seis años burlándose de su bando en la guerra, de la marca en su brazo, y de su cobardía.

Pero de un día para otro Malfoy había dejado de protestar y enfurecerse, y en cambio había comenzado a ignorarlo. Su mirada había dejado de estar llena de rabia para pasar a la impotencia.

Harry recordaba el día en que se había dado cuenta. Había golpeado a Malfoy en el hombro una de esas tantas veces que se cruzaban en un pasillo. El rubio había dejado caer un libro que cargaba con el impacto, libro que poco después sería la diversión de un Hufflepuff de último año, pateándolo lejos cuando el rubio se agachaba a recogerlo. Casi golpeando sus manos.

Ron se reía con fuerza a su lado, como siempre. Hermione ya les había dicho varias veces que dejaran de hacerlo, pero ninguno le hacía caso y procuraban hacerlo mientras ella no estaba.

Harry ya había comenzado a provocarlo, y como pasaba ya últimamente, pensando más que nada en alguna maldad para hacerlo estallar. Pero el moreno frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que el rubio no lo miraba.

— ¿El ratón te comió la lengua, Malfoy?—le dijo en un momento. El rubio solo estaba ahí, parado, mirando al Hufflepuff. Ya había entendido que no podría recoger su libro, y el Hufflepuff seguía jugando con él como si fuera un balón de futbol. Así que solo se quedó ahí con los brazos cruzados, indiferente.

En un momento Harry escuchó como el chico de Hufflepuff se frustraba por su indiferencia, pateando el libro con fuerza y escuchándose el impacto al chocar contra la pared de piedra. Harry sintió ver en cámara lenta cómo sacaba su varita dispuesto a hechizarlo.

Pero antes de siquiera intentar sacar su varita Hermione había _salido de la nada y hechizó al estúpido de Hufflepluff con un_ _mocomurciélago_ _. Y simplemente se paró ahí, delante de él y los miró retándola a desafiarla._ Defendió a Malfoy. Desafió a todos por _él_.

Harry le reclamaría enojadísimo por eso mucho más tarde, pero no por las razones que ella creía, porque en ese momento solo podía ver, con la frustración subiéndole por la garganta y la rabia bullendo en las venas, cómo Malfoy la había mirado. Sus ojos habían dejado la fría indiferencia. _Y la miraba a ella_.

Pocos días después de eso, Hermione llegaría a la Sala Común en shock, contando que Draco Malfoy le había dado las gracias por defenderlo. Y Harry protestaría, porque, por amor a Merlín, ¿le dio las gracias a ella solo por defenderlo de un montón de adolescentes y no a él por salvarlo de Azkabán? Era incoherente.

Ella solo se le quedaría mirando y le diría: — " _Porque no se lo merece"._ O eso me dijo cuando le pregunté, y estoy de acuerdo—se encogió de hombros. Y Harry se sonrojaría de la vergüenza.

Desde ese momento Malfoy comenzaría a interesarse por Hermione y ella por él. En cambio, a él seguía ignorándolo.

Malfoy lo había vuelto a hacer. Casi se desnuca solo por verla. Apretó su mandíbula. Un segundo después salía de la biblioteca hecho una furia, dejando a Hermione y Ron atrás. Era mucho mejor que acercarse a ese Slytherin y gritarle que dejara de mirarla.

 _O reclamarle a ella._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias a **Cristine Malfoy** y a **jess Granger s** (Jajaja, supiste describir a este Harry a la perfección) por sus comentarios! *besos*

* * *

 **Mírame sólo a mí**

 **Parte II**

La situación había ido aumentando gradualmente semana a semana. Harry agradecía ya no ser el único afectado con estas… _interacciones._

Las miraditas que ya no eran para nada _solo_ miraditas habían evolucionado a saludos, a hacer pareja en clase y trabajos juntos. Y eso estaba poniendo a Ron como una cabra.

Así que Harry estaba feliz de ya no ser al único afectado. Y como Harry sabía que Ron lo que estaba era celoso, tuvo que sacar su mejor lado de mejor amigo y escucharlo insultar a Malfoy, su sangre, su familia, sus lindos ojos y su perfecto pelo, y… Ugh.

Por su parte, después de la maravillosa epifanía que tuvo dónde había decido ya no insultarlo ni asaltarlo en los pasillos el rubio continuó pasando de él. Y Harry no sabía qué pensar, había creído que eso llegaría a intrigar al Slytherin lo suficiente para mirarle, o que lo aplacaría un poco y se dignaría a dirigirle la mirada. Pero nada de eso había pasado.

Tampoco sabía qué hacer a continuación.

No es que haya intentado algo... pero esa inactividad comenzaba a desesperarlo. Y había comenzado a enojarse cada vez más cuando presenciaba uno de esos momentos. O peor, cuando estaban _juntos._ Sentía su sangre bullir. Algo en su interior rugía furioso.

Y hace poco, cuando vio cerca del rubio a Astoria Greengras, el moreno se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no era nuevo. Que no había soportado a Pansy Parkinson en 4to año, ni a Astoria Greengrass en 6to cuando se llevaron por mucho tiempo la atención del rubio. Pero no toda su atención… como Hermione.

¿A quién engañaba? Sabía que lo que pasaba era sólo culpa suya.

Necesitaba... volver a entrar en su campo de atención.

Ese día Harry y Ron habían salido más temprano de lo normal de su clase de Estudios Muggles y Ron había decido ir a buscar a Hermione a su clase de Aritmancia, _que compartía con Malfoy._ Ya saben, eso de _marcar territorio_.

Pero al parecer no había sido el único que había captado cómo salían _muy_ juntos de clase charlando alegremente cuando escuchó como Ron gruñía a su lado. Y por poco no era el único en gruñir.

Pero sí estuvo seguro que fue el único que se dio cuenta cuando el rubio le dejaba una nota en la mano a Hermione.

Harry inmediatamente sintió esa ráfaga de ira, y por qué negarlo, intriga.

Pasó el resto de la tarde urdiendo planes para hacerse de esa nota, y en unas pocas horas, se dio cuenta que ya se había obsesionado con ese pedazo de papel. Era en lo único en lo que pensaba. Había buscado mil y una formas para distraer a Hermione y poder leer esa estúpida nota. Lo consiguió al final del día, en un descuido de la castaña:

 _Ven al Invernadero de las flores a la media noche. Necesito decirte algo._

 _Tuyo, Draco._

 _Era el invernadero de los enamorados._ Un ataque de rabia inesperada hace que casi rompa ese (realmente estúpido) papel en trocitos y lo eche al fuego. Logró calmarse a duras penas a punta de respiraciones profundas y colocarlo en el lugar donde lo encontró, perfectamente doblado. Cómo todo lo que hace Hermione.

Esa noche estuvo pendiente de esos dos en su mapa. Y cuando el reloj marcó quince minutos antes de las 12, los dos salieron de sus camas a la vez. Pero Harry ni siquiera se preguntó lo que significaba que Hermione aceptara una propuesta como esa mientras se movía rápidamente detrás de ellos, o por qué Draco la había citado en ese lugar.

Los vio reunirse desde su posición detrás de uno de los arbustos de rosas dentro del invernadero, escondido en su capa de invisibilidad. Vio, rodeado de todo ese tipo de flores y rosas de todos los colores, cómo las mejillas de Malfoy se tornaron rosadas cuando vio a Hermione aparecer, cómo poco después agarró la mano de la castaña cómo un caballero de impoluta armadura y la llevaba a sus labios, dejando un beso, y cómo poco después le confesaba sus sentimientos y dejaba un tulipán rojo detrás de su oreja, enredada entre sus hebras.

En ese momento sentía cómo su corazón se rompía con cada palabra y cada beso brotados de los labios del rubio y cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Su mano se movió inconscientemente hacia su boca para acallar los sollozos que salían de sus labios. Los estaba espiado y debería sentirse como un asqueroso pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Si había estado confundido acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo… esto se lo había aclarado completamente.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Siente un miedo atroz de que ella le acepte.

Lo que había creído rabia descontrolada eran en realidad unos celos furiosos que lo llenaban, y que ahora se convertían en absoluta tristeza y desesperación.

Harry rápidamente escapó al refugio de su cama, sabiéndose incapaz de soportar las miradas embobadas de Malfoy un minuto más. Necesitaba la suavidad de su almohada para desahogarse, para pensar. Necesitaba hacer algo. Si no, estaba seguro de que lo perdería para siempre…

•°•

— Harry—le llamó Hermione con voz ansiosa—, necesito hablar contigo y con Ron—Harry sólo asintió, caminando detrás de Hermione hacia los sillones donde Ron ya los esperaba.

Creía saber de lo que iban a hablar. Llevaba extraño bastante tiempo, y sumándole que llevaba cómo sonámbulo dos días... los días que habían pasado desde que los había visto sumergido en su desesperación, le sorprendía más bien que ella hubiera tardado tanto en hacer una de esas charlas. Ella siempre hacía esto cuando se preocupaba por alguno de los dos. Pero él sólo tenía cabeza para recordar y seguir pendiente de las miradas de Malfoy como un masoquista.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mione?—preguntó Ron a penas se sentaron.

Ella esquivó sus miradas, sonrojándose al instante.

 _¿Qué?_ Harry frunció el ceño. Esa reacción a una común pregunta no era normal en ella.

— Bueno… Ustedes saben que uno no puede controlar de quién se enamora, ¿no?—mordió su labio inferior.

A Harry se le formó un nudo en el estómago instantáneamente. ¿Le había aceptado?

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?—chilló Ron, atragantándose con su saliva. Y Harry lo lamentó por su amigo.

Hermione dudó. Su expresión mostrando su lucha interna. Llevó su dedo pulgar a sus dientes, mordiéndolo, una clara señal de cuando estaba buscando la respuesta a un gran acertijo. Harry pensó en si no les quería decir la verdad o no sabía lo que realmente sentía por el Slytherin. La mirada que le dirigió después a Ron se lo confirmó. Estaba indecisa entre los dos chicos.

Ella amaba a Ron, solo que… después de ese beso en la cámara no había pasado nada más entre ellos, Ron la evadía, y ella había perdido la esperanza después de un año. A lo mejor, Ron y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y Draco era tan caballeroso y atento… Sabía que no estaba enamorada del Slytherin, pero también sabía que eso podía cambiar en el futuro.

La Gryffindor, perdida en sus divagaciones, los miró intensamente un segundo para después suspirar.

— No lo sé. Creía que mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien, pero ya no sé.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¡¿A quién?!

Preguntaron respectivamente Harry y Ron a la vez con voz estrangulada.

Y ésta vez, a Harry también se le estrujó el corazón.

A ella le gustaba Malfoy. Mucho. Lo suficiente para hacerlo serio diciéndoselos.

— No—exigió, su voz delatando su desesperación. Hermione lo miró confundida—. Tienes que decirle que no.

— Harry, ¿qué…?—comenzó a preguntar, pero Harry la interrumpió.

— _Por favor. Tienes_ que decirle que no. Yo… yo lo quiero—suplicó, su voz estrangulada delatando sus ganas de llorar—. No puedes arrebatármelo. Lo quiero, Hermione, yo lo quiero

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, sus ojos completamente abiertos. Harry escuchaba como un zumbido en sus oídos la voz de Ron preguntando frenéticamente qué estaba pasando, pero ni Harry ni Hermione estaban escuchándolo.

— ¿Sabes de quién…?—comenzó a preguntar suavemente. Al parecer, completamente reticente de que Harry y ella hablaran de la misma persona.

— ¡Sí, Hermione! ¡Los vi en el invernadero!—gritó ya un poco histérico.

Sus manos trataron de tapar el grito de sorpresa que salió de su boca, pero aun así siendo completamente audible. El shock en su cara pudo haber sido gracioso en otras circunstancias.

— ¿Cómo...?—la realización pasando por su rostro, volviéndolo serio—Nos seguiste—y así como había cambiado abruptamente volvió a cambiar, ésta vez de vergüenza— ¿Nos viste?

Harry bajó la mirada cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, no siendo capaz de mirarla cuando lo admitiera.

Le dolía el corazón de sólo recordarlo.

— Sí.

Hermione pudo no haberle dado una respuesta a Malfoy ese día, pero había aceptado los besos que el rubio había depositado en sus mejillas y nariz, emocionado cuando le aseguró que lo pensaría. Había dejado que él la besara hasta que su piel había comenzado a hormiguear, hasta que se encontró mareada y completamente cobijada por esos brazos, acurrucada en su pecho. Olvidando completamente a Ron, sus dudas y remordimientos.

Harry escuchó cómo Hermione se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Escuchó el estruendoso sonido de piel chocando contra piel, el impacto obligándolo a voltear su rostro, y poco después, sintió el ardor en su mejilla.

Sí, se lo merecía, sabía que lo hacía. Se había estado entrometiendo en su vida privada después de todo. ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

Cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver la vergüenza y el enojo en sus ojos castaños.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y asociados.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Cristine Malfoy** (Oh, no te preocupes, es solo una pelea por un chico *se ríe*), **jess Granger** **s** (¡Por favor, no pienses eso de Mione! Ella no es tan mala, jajaja. Espero que éste capítulo aclare tus dudas sobre Hermione, besos), **Moo123** (*se sonroja furiosamente*) y **furryhd3**.

* * *

 **Mírame solo a mí**

 **Parte III**

Una semana después, Harry se encontraba tirado en su cama con las cortinas cerradas y la mirada perdida en el techo. Agradecía que las otras cuatro camas de la habitación estuvieran vacías, no tenía ganas de aguantar la mirada enojada y traicionada de Ron, ni las discusiones susurradas entre Seamus y Dean, uno por querer averiguar lo que pasaba entre el Trío de Oro y el otro por tratar de persuadirlo de inmiscuirse en los problemas que no le incumben; y Neville, que no hacías más que darles miradas preocupadas y nerviosas, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se ofrecía _por si necesitas hablar, Harry_. No, muchas gracias.

Pasó su mano por su cara con frustración.

Hermione le había retirado la palabra. Y lo entiende, completamente, en serio. Husmeó en su vida, la siguió y espió, y además tuvo el descaro de exigirle cosas, pero al menos quería disculparse con ella como se debía. Si no lo perdonaba… estaba bien. Y no sabía porqué estaba tan bien. Era su mejor amiga, por sobre Ron o cualquiera. Era la única que había confiado en él en todo momento, que lo había apoyado, y aunque también podía ser un poco entrometida en su vida, ella sí lo hacía por su bien. _No como él_ (egoísta ingrato). Y aun así… además del sentimiento de inmensa culpa, no podía sentir nada más que no fuera ese dolor sordo que sentía en el pecho desde esa noche.

¿Significaba que lo que sentía por Draco era más fuerte que su amistad con Hermione?

¿Cómo mierda era eso posible? ¿Se podía ser más estúpido?

 _¿Se hundiría si él lo rechazara?_

Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer acercarse a Draco.

En toda la semana había notado que Hermione evadía al rubio. Harry podía notar sus intentos de no presionarla y darle el espacio que pedía, pero aun trataba de conversar con ella cada vez que la veía en algún pasillo. Claro, ella hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Tampoco permitía que se sentara con ella en clases, ya no hacían trabajos juntos o salían juntos de algún salón.

Ni dejaba que Ron se le acercara tampoco. Hermione se había vuelto una chica solitaria.

Pero Harry dudaba fuertemente de lo que quería hacer a continuación cada vez que veía el dolor en la mirada de Draco cuando Hermione lo despachaba con una negativa, moviendo la cabeza. _¿Sabría él que ella lo apartaba por su culpa?, ¿o pensaría que ella lo había rechazado?_ Algo en él gritaba dolido cuando veía esa mirada.

Pero Harry no conseguía sentirse realmente arrepentido, ni de lo que había causado, ni de sus intenciones o de la relación que estaba seguro, si ya no había destruido, estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Debería dejarlos en paz? ¿Estaba mal que quisiera ser egoísta? Acosta de dañar a Hermione y a Draco en el proceso… ¿Draco se merecía todo ese caos que iba a llevarle a su vida? Porque sabía que una relación entre él y Draco Malfoy no sería nada fácil. Maldita sea si no lo sabía. No solo por ellos y sus personalidades fuertes, sino por toda la comunidad mágica. El rubio ya había pasado por muchas cosas, y él ya había sido un completo imbécil estos meses. ¿No se merecía que se enamorada de una chica como Hermione? Si no es que lo estaba ya…

— ¡Ugh! ¡Ya, Harry!—se gritó a sí mismo, enterrando las manos en su cabello y jalándoselo con frustración. Se estaba deprimiendo. Otra vez. Escuchó la risita divertida de Hermione detrás de las cortinas.

Rápidamente se enderezó en la cama y corrió las cortinas con la misma rapidez, desvelando a una Hermione con actitud nerviosa, que se mordía la mejilla y tenía echada la cabeza hacia atrás contemplando el techo, evadiendo su mirada.

Al parecer, no había colocado un hechizo silenciador, y también, parece que Hermione se le había adelantado en eso de hablar.

— Hermione…—murmuró. Ella suspiró y al fin lo miró. Su expresión completamente seria.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazte a un lado!—decía a la vez que movía las manos como si ahuyentara a un animal. Harry rápidamente ese movió hacia un lado dejándole el espacio suficiente para que subiera las piernas a la cama.

Harry de inmediato empezó a hablar, apresurado. —¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención espiarte, ni seguirte, ni…ni…! ¡Ni hacer nada de lo que hice!—dijo atropelladamente. Ella lo miró con cariño.

— Lo sé, Harry. Creo que ahora lo entiendo. Estuve pensando en toda esta situación tan inverosímil, y ya todo está bien. ¿Ahora me puedes dar mi abrazo?—preguntó con los ojos acuosos. Harry se apresuró a estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, sintiéndose aliviado— Discúlpame tú a mí por no darme cuenta antes. Aunque ese no sea mi trabajo—dijo esto último con voz enojada, golpeándolo en el hombro con fuerza.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó, para después preguntar con vos suave— ¿De qué hablas?

— Harry—dijo al tiempo que lo miraba directo a los ojos—, puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero lo que sientes por Draco no es reciente. Si no me equivoco, empezó en quinto años—terminó con suavidad, segura de que le iba a dar una noticia por demás shockeante.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

— Cuarto. En realidad—dijo atropellado.

Hermione abrió su boca a más no poder. — _¿Qué?_ —y rápidamente preguntó con el ceño fruncido—¿Y Cho? ¿¡Y si ya lo sabías porqué no me lo habías dicho!?—dijo dándole otro manotazo a Harry.

— Mione—dijo con voz quejumbrosa por el golpe. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo y mostrando su frustración—. Porque como tú, me di cuenta hace poco, Hermione. Todo lo que sentía lo relacionaba con el odio que supuestamente sentía por él. Al final me di cuenta fue por…—hizo un giro con su mano abarcándola.

—…mi—terminó ella. Harry asintió y volteó su rostro hacia un lado, avergonzado.

— Y Cho… Lo mismo que con Ginny, supongo—se encogió de hombros—, nada importante.

Hermione lo fulminó antes de continuar.

— Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué reaccionaste conmigo y no con Pansy Parkinson? O Astoria Greengras—Harry la miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Notaste lo de Greengas?—ella había sido realmente sutil.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente.

— Digamos que Draco nunca ha pasado exactamente desapercibido y yo duermo con un montón de chicas chismosas—Harry se rio un poco—. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta—le recordó con fuerza, haciendo a Harry atragantarse con su risa.

— Pues…—volvió a pasar su mano por su cabello—, no lo sé. A lo mejor sea por lo ocupado que estuve con todo eso del Torneo y Voldemort, o porque algo me dijo que esto iba más en serio que Parkinson y Greengras, o porque… él nunca había dejado de rondar a mi alrededor por mucho que estuviera interesado en una chica—se encogió de hombros, evadiendo su mirada—. Yo siempre había sido su mayor prioridad, ahora que lo pienso. Y… supongo que me entró el pánico—su voz salió estrangulada.

— ¡Oh, Harry!—Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello de nuevo, rodeándolo en un abrazo.

— Lo siento—repitió. Hermione acarició su mejilla.

— Ya te lo dije, Harry, ya todo está bien. Aunque fue muy estúpido de mi parte no haberme dado cuenta antes. ¡Todas las señales estaban ahí!—suspiró frustrada—. Lo único bueno es que subiste mucho mi ego al considerarme una verdadera amenaza—bromeó con ironía. Harry soltó una risita y enterró su cara en el hombro de Hermione.

— Eres una chica tan extraordinaria y perfecta, Hermione... cualquiera te consideraría una amenaza.

— Cállate, me sonrojas—y realmente lo había hecho. Los dos soltaron risitas—. Gracias, Harry—se sonrieron con dulzura.

— Y… ¿has hablado con Draco?—preguntó dudoso.

Hermione se separó al instante de él y por un momento Harry se arrepintió, pero después ella soltó una risilla malvada.

— Por supuesto que hablé con él, fue lo primero que hice—Harry frunció el ceño, no sabiendo si por algo tan estúpido se podía sentir celos.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?—se encogió de hombros como quién no quiere la cosa.

— Todo—dijo tranquila.

— ¿Qué es "todo"?

— _Todo_ , Harry.

La miró horrorizado cuando comprendió.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?

— Supongo que esta es otra buena cosa de todo esto—dijo con una sonrisa angelical—, pude tener al menos una pequeña venganza.

— ¿¡Pequeña!?—chilló— Merlín—gimió a la vez que tapaba su cara con las dos manos y la restregaba. Hermione movió una mano restándole importancia.

— Oh, no te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo—dijo. Pero Harry se sentía morir de la vergüenza. Y que sus mejillas le iban a explotar de lo calientes que las sentía.

Iba a empezar a tener cuidado con Hermione, se le había pegado lo Slytherin.

¿¡Y ahora cómo demonios iba a acercarse a él!?


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bueeeeenaaaaas! A lo mejor no ha sido tanto tiempo, pero para mi sí (equis de), como dice una amiga, sentía los picotazos en la cabeza diciéndome: "Tienes que actualizar, tienes que actualizar". Desgraciadamente, estoy lejos de casa entre semana, empecé la univ y tuve que irme a otra ciudad *corazones rotos*. ¡Pero aquí estoy!, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia.

Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a **Moo123** (Jajaja, ¡si supieras! Aquí vas a conocer otro lado de Hermione ;)), **Cristine** **Malfoy** (¡Tú lo has dicho!), **Alexis** (Las intenciones de Harry eran más egoístas que solo "ayudar", a él no le importaba lo que hiciera o no el rubio mientras siguiera con su atención sobre él :(, Mione, en cambio, fue más altruista *equis de*), **Guest** (¡Me encanta que te encante!, jajaj), **guest** **19** (¡Aquí lo tienes!, espero perdones mi ausencia *corazón roto*), **jess** **Granger** **s** (Jajaja, sé que no lo hacías. Pero espero que puedas entenderla, su intención no era jugar con Draco, realmente tenía esperanzas de poder enamorarse de él y estaba ilusionada con la idea, es por eso que se vuelve un poquiiito mala con Harry, ¡porque sí, es verdad! ¡Y lo lamento yo!, espero que mis razones puedan excusarme :() y **kapitu** (Espero que éste también te encante *corazones*).

* * *

 **Mírame solo a mi**

 **Parte IV**

 _Merlín_.

 _Su mirada le quemaba_.

Le quemaba la espalda al pasar. Sus mejillas ardían, sus orejas, su cuello. Se sentía en constante combustión. Su corazón no paraba de latir desenfrenado, loco y fuerte, cada día y noche.

Harry podía sentir su mirada en cada comida y pasillo, y si eso no era suficiente, no importaba que no compartieran sus clases, bastaba con que él mismo pensara en ello para que tuviera el mismo efecto.

Se sentía sofocar, en constante adrenalina y calor. Su corazón iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento, Harry estaba seguro. No, peor, ¡iba a explotar! ¡Porque definitivamente eso no era normal! ¡No podía dejar de latir así de fuerte ni en la tranquilidad de su cama!

Desde que Hermione le había dicho que le había contado todo a Draco su humor y su actitud habían cambiado completamente. Se sentía nervioso. Su humor de perros había sido doblegado por todo ese montón de sentimientos devorándole en el pecho.

Odiaba profundamente a Hermione en ese momento. Ella lo había echado a la jauría de lobos sin un arma con que defenderse.

Harry había llegado a planear acercarse a él con lentitud, disculparse y ganarse su confianza y amistad. Paso a paso. Lento. Planeaba, en algún momento entre una y otra, confesarse. No era estúpido, no quería quedar como un simple amigo como Snape con su mamá.

Y lo mejor de todo es que en su cabeza eso iba a ser una situación muchísimo mejor que ésta, definitivamente. Gracias, Mione (nótese el sarcasmo).

Pero Harry ya no tenía el coraje para acercarse después de eso.

Lo bueno era que al menos ya no le era indiferente… Lo miraba. La primera vez, el día siguiente en el desayuno después de esa charla con Hermione, Harry lo había sentido. Su mirada estaba llena de… incredulidad. Y quemaba de lo intensa que era.

Obviamente no había esperado que de la nada resultara ser que Draco tuviera sentimientos escondidos por él y que su mirada le expresara todo el amor que sentía, que su relación no fuera más que un malentendido tras otro y que al final todo fuera color de rosa y un "felices para siempre", pero se podía soñar, ¿no? Al parecer no.

Los nervios le estaban comiendo el cerebro.

Ahora que Draco sabía lo que Harry sentía por él, no creía que fuera tan fácil acercarse. Que supiera lo que sentía por él no significaba que Draco lo fuera a perdonar, estaba seguro de eso. Sabía que además del odio de siempre se le había sumado la curiosidad, y que ésta era la que predominaba en esos momentos. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo fuera a durar eso. Algo le decía que apenas se acercara Draco lo iba a mandar de patitas a la calle.

Hermione no le había querido contar cómo había reaccionado el rubio cuando supo de sus sentimientos. Realmente hubiera querido saber para hacerse una mejor idea del humor de Malfoy en esos momentos.

Y Hermione se reía a su costa. Le enviaba una mirada burlona cada vez que Draco aparecía en algún lugar, pero lo peor era que tenía el descaro de ir a reunirse con él. Le estaba dejando en claro que no iba a recibir ninguna ayuda de su parte para acercarse a Draco.

Al menos ya sabía que Hermione le iba a hacer pagar en grande.

Algo que se clavaba en su pecho como una espinita (o estaca, mejor dicho), era que Hermione no le había dicho si Draco se había dado por vencido con ella, o si ellos no iban a tener posibilidades en un futuro. Hermione solo se había disculpado por haberse metido con el chico del que se había enamorado, pero no estaba seguro si eso implicaba que si dicho chico insistía tener algo ella lo fuera a rechazar. Algo de Slytherin tuvo que habérsele pegado después de tanto tiempo con el mismísimo Príncipe de las Serpientes, porque lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

Porque sí, su humor había dado un cambio drástico, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera convertido en un pan dulce. Esa cosa en su interior todavía rugía cuando los veía juntos, cuando ella corría a su encuentro como una idiota enamorada.

 _Maldita seas, Hermione_.

¡Y Ron! Se podría decir que no había pasado suficiente tiempo para que su enojo menguara. Y más entre una nueva cosa y otra. Aunque Harry sabía que estaba entre seguir enojado con él porque le gustase Malfoy o volver a hablarle para blasfemar contra el rubio sin importarle que guste de Harry ahora que Hermione había vuelto a acercarse a él.

Que bueno eso de tener amigos.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Ron había entrado con pasos vacilantes a la habitación, parándose al frente de la puerta y miraba sus pies con nerviosismo. Era de noche y los demás chicos estaban ahí charlando antes de irse a dormir, se miraron entre ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de la actitud de Ron e inmediatamente Seamus quiso quedarse pero Dean y Neville lo sacaron de ahí a rastras mientras el de piel oscura susurraba furiosamente que no debía meterse en lo que no le importaba.

Harry dejó en su mesita de noche el ensayo de Encantamientos que había estado haciendo y cruzó las piernas sobre la cama dejando un espacio para que su pelirrojo amigo se sentara.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue tenso e incómodo. Ron no sabía cómo comenzar, se había sentado con la tensión palpable en todo su cuerpo, su espalda recta mirando hacia al frente, mostrándole su perfil.

Ron respiró profundamente y lo soltó de sopetón, rápido y fuerte.

— Lo siento—fue tan rápido que Harry apenas llegó a entenderlo.

— Lo sé—Ron volteó a mirarlo con la angustia en su cara y Harry sonrió—. Todo está bien, compañero—y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Ron soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Gracias al cielo, amigo, porque yo ya no soportaba pasar un día más sin descuartizar a Malfoy—gruñó. Harry rió a carcajadas.

— Eres peor que una chica, Ron.

— Oh, cállate—pero aun así se rió con Harry—. ¿Eso significa que puedo seguir hablando mal de Malfoy y no te importará?—preguntó dudoso.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. — No, para nada. Puedes insultarlo todo lo que quieras—se encogió de hombros—. Que me guste no significa que esté ciego sobre cómo es. Y además, no hay nada entre nosotros por el momento—arrugó la nariz.

Ron hizo una mueca y fingió sentir un escalofrío.

— Está bien, puedo superar eso—susurró dándose ánimos. Harry soltó una risita—. ¿"Por el momento"? ¿Y qué hay de eso entre Hermione y Malfoy, entonces?—preguntó.

— Oh, _eso_ —esta vez fue Harry quien hizo una mueca—. Yo también ando pensando en cosas no muy lindas de Hermione—dijo como toda respuesta. Harry se sonrojó de la vergüenza ante la mirada sorprendida de Ron—, pero ella y yo ya lo hablamos, así que…

— ¿Entonces están en algo así como en una batalla por Malfoy?—Ron no pudo evitar su gesto de asco.

— Eh, no lo había visto así…

— Pues, amigo mío, te digo que estás perdiendo.

Harry pasó sus manos por su cara con frustración.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé—y se notaba la frustración en su voz—. Merlín, esto es tan difícil. No sé cómo soportaste tanto tiempo esos sentimientos por Hermione.

El moreno escuchó el suspiro de Ron, y después le escuchó decir: — Y mira como terminó todo para mí por esperar tanto—Harry quitó las manos de su cara y lo miró. Había en su rostro una mueca de dolor—. Así que te aconsejo que te apresures, compañero.

Harry lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. — ¿Y si Hermione todavía no te ha olvidado?, ¿y si todavía tienes una oportunidad?

Ron le sonrió con tristeza.

— Me ha estado evadiendo por semanas, Harry, y a diferencia de esa serpiente, a mí no ha vuelto a hablarme. Estoy seguro de que ya no tengo oportunidad.


End file.
